Disney's Jiminy Cricket's adventure through time: Villains Revenge 2
Disney's Jiminy Cricket's Adventure through time: Villains Revenge 2 is a Third person adventure game released in 2018 on PS4, Xbox one, Wii U, and PC and is a standalone sequel to the point and click computer game Disney Villains Revenge. the plot revolves around Jiminy, Stitch, and Jiminy's Assistant (the character you play as) along with Wilbur Robinson travel through time to stop some of the Disney villains from changing the course of time and space wall also finding the missing pages from the magical story book. PLOT: Jiminy Cricket finds the magical story book has some pages missing the Fairy God Mother (From Pinocchio) informs him that not only has some of the villains placed some of the pages in different periods in time but also the villains are planning to get revenge again. Now Jiminy with help from his Assistant (played by Michael J Fox) and Stitch go find Wilbur Robinson and inform them of what is happening and they decide to travel through time to find each page and stop the villains. * The First one they go to in the game is Million years ago in the age of the dinosaurs (in the setting of the 2000 film Dinosaur) and there they run into raptors, Carnosaurs, and other creatures and they find the first missing page * The next time period they go to is the one in Tangled where they find out the Mother Gothal has somehow returned and is holding Flynn and Rapunzel hostage. they save them and find the next missing page * The Next time period they go to is from Sleeping beauty where they must help the prince take down maleficent and get to sleeping beauty. after wards the find the next missing page. * Next Time Period they go to is Pirates of the Caribbean where they fight Pirates and Zombies and with help from Jack Sparrow stop Black Beard however they do not find another page. * The Next time period they go to is the wild west (based on the toy box mode in toy story 3) where the Emperor Zurg is having a alien invasion and they must help Woody and Buzz stop him. and they find the next missing page * The Next Time period they travel to is the Gangster age of Dick Tracey where they need to stop the mob bosses of the city. they are successful and find the next missing page. * The Next time period they go to is in the time period of 101 Dalmatians where Cruella has the dogs locked up and the team has to save them. however they do not find the last page * the Next and Final time period they go to before the end of the game is the one in Aladdin where Jafar has return and they team must help Aladdin and the Genie stop him. they find the last missing page * the last time period they go to is in 2037 the time period of meet the robinsons where they go against all the villains from the previous levels (minus the one from the first missions) they are all defeated and the team is successful in putting the space time continuum back in order. Category:Disney Games